A conventional nose assembly for a nail ejection gun is shown in FIG. 1 and the nail ejection gun generally includes a gun body 2 and a nail magazine 4 is connected to the gun body 2. A nose piece 3 is connected to the gun body 2 by bolts 7 extending through holes 30 in the nose piece 3 and fixed to the gun body 2. A guide channel 31 is defined in a surface of the nose piece 3. Two oblique guides 311 extend from a lower end of the nose piece 3 and a recess 312 is defined between the two oblique guides 311. A resilient strip 5 has a first end thereof connected to the nose piece 3 and a second end of the resilient strip 5 is a trapezoid limit piece 51 which is located in the recess 312. The two oblique guides 311 and the limit piece 51 restrain two legs of a nail to be expanded when penetrating through papers.
In practice, the shape of the limit piece 51 is required to be precise and accurate so that the two legs of nails can be evenly expanded. However, it is difficult to economically manufacture the limit piece with satisfied precision and to install the limit piece at a suitable position in the recess 312 because the second end of the resilient strip 5 is a free end.
The present invention intends to provide a nose assembly for a nail ejection gun wherein the second end of the resilient strip is connected to a guide base having two guide grooves separated by a tapered block. The guide base is pushed by the striking needle when ejecting a nail.